


A Date At Funland

by DragonQueen057



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gay, Lesbian, Mystery Girl is called Sheena bc that is what I found someone who made her to think her as, Porn, Sex, Steven Universe - Freeform, Strap-On, finger licking good, mystery girl x pearl, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen057/pseuds/DragonQueen057
Summary: The day after the rock show Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl went to, Pearl decides to call this Mystery Girl and they plan a date for that evening, which escalates into more than Pearl could have ever thought it would.





	A Date At Funland

               A short time after Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl arrive back at home from the rock show, Pearl asks Steven, “May I borrow your phone for tonight?”

               Before he could answer, Amethyst butts in saying, “Woah now, Pearl.  You can’t go calling her already!  Wait ‘till tomorrow, when you’re fresh in her mind, but not too fresh, ya know?”

               Pearl replies, “Uhm, sure Amethyst.  I’ll just go to my room then; wait until tomorrow to call her.”  Pearl leaves the living room and enters her room through the door in the back.  It’s well past midnight when they return, so Steven also decides to hit the hay while Amethyst goes to her room to eat some garbage or something.

               The whole night, Pearl can focus on anything except the image of that Mystery Girl.  She looks down at the number she was given earlier.  “S. 381-555-0189.”  Pearl repeats to herself, “S…  What could that be?  Her name?”  To take her mind off this for now, Pearl draws out one of the many swords from the water floors in her room and starts sparing a training hologram.

               She effortlessly wins each round, even though not even this can take her mind off S.  Pearl thinks to herself, “She looked so much like Rose…  How could a human look so much like a gem?”  The thoughts clouded her mind and she was stricken by the hologram, falling to the ground.  Frustrated, she destroys the hologram before turning it off.

               Pearl sits there, S’ note in hand, until the next evening.  Steven had been in the living room the whole time waiting for Pearl.  He was worried about her since she never stays in there this long unless she had a mission to prepare for.  The door to the gem’s rooms opens and out comes Pearl.  Steven exclaims, “Good morning, Pearl!  You were in there for a long time, I was starting to get bored.”

               Pearl replies, “Oh, sorry Steven.  I guess I lost track of the time.  Is amethyst around?”

               “She’s still in her room, too.  She’s probably sleeping still, haha,” says Steven.

               Pearl goes to the door to their rooms and knocks.  “Amethyst, is it ok to call S yet?  The girl from last night?”  A couple moments later, the door opens with Amethyst standing there, burping.  “Nice…”

               Amethyst says, “Yeah I guess.  Hey Steven!  Hand over your phone!”  Steven quickly hands his phone to Pearl, with the number pad already brought up, ready to make a call.  “Here Pearl, now just enter the number that girl gave you!  Ahaha, this is gonna be great!”

               Pearl takes the phone and starts to enter in S’ number.  The phone starts to ring as Pearl brings the phone up to her head.  The ringing stops and Pearl hears a voice on the other end say, “Hello?  Who’s this.”

               Pearl starts blushing.  She recognized the voice; it’s the Mystery Girl.  She swallows her spit and says, “Oh, uh, yes.  This is Pearl, from last night?  Remember, I told you I saved humanity and asked about your hair.”

               Now only Pearl can hear S from the phone since she put it closer to her head, blocking Steven and Amethyst from hearing.  “Oh yes.  Hey, cutie.  What are you up to?”

               “I was just calling you.  I’m new to this.  I’ve never gotten someone’s number before.”

               “How cute.  That’s ok, I’ll help you.  What do you say to meeting up tonight, at Funland in town?”

               Pearl blushes even more and stammers out, “S-sure!  I will see you tonight!”

               She replies, “Perfect.  See you then.”  A beep comes from the phone, signaling the end of the call.  Pearl stands there for a moment looking down at Steven’s phone.

               Amethyst says, “So what was that!  You’re seeing her tonight or something?!”

               Pearl replies, “Yeah.  Down by Funland.”

               To which Amethyst exclaims, “Woo!  Pearl got a date!  Go, Pearl!”  Steven laughs along with Amethyst in joy of Pearl’s first date.

               Pearl’s entire inner monologue consists of _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_ as she blushes at Amethyst and Steven.

               Garnet enters the room from outside, holding bucket of sand.  “What did I miss,” she asks the three standing around in the middle of the room.

               Amethyst shouts over to Garnet, “Pearl just scored a date!”

               Garnet walks over to Pearl and lays a hand on her shoulder.  Pearl looks up to Garnet as she says, “Good job.”  Suddenly, Garnet starts to blush bright red and quickly says, “I’m going to my room.  Goodnight!”

               The other three stand there in confusion with a resounding, “What was that,” from Pearl and Steven.

               Amethyst just says, “I’m more curious about the bucket of sand.  Eh, whatever!  I’m gonna go dig a hole and eat some fries.  See you chumps later.”  Amethyst walks outside and down the beach into town, out of view.  Pearl decides to wait at Funland since S never specified a time.

               Pearl sits on the end of Funland, watching the sun set over the horizon.  The sky is a brilliant orange color and the sea is a bright blue as calm small waves gently hit the shore.  As she is looking out at the sea, a voice appears behind her.  “Pearl?”

               Pearl quickly turns around to see the Mystery Girl standing there, towering above her, reminding her of Rose…  “Oh, hello, uh, I never caught your name.”

               S smiles and says, “The name is Sheena.  Nice to meet you.”  She stretches a hand out towards Pearl.  She takes Sheena’s hand and gets up.  Sheena’s hair slowly whips about in the wind as Pearl still holds her hand.  Sheena reaches for her hair to stop it from blowing about and says, “Come on over here.”  She and Pearl walk over towards the arcade and go inside.  “I was thinking we could talk here while we play a couple games.”  Sheena pulls out a coin and puts it in the skee-ball machine.  A few balls come rolling down the side and she picks one up, rolling it along the ramp and getting the lowest scoring hole.  “Damn.  How about you try,” gesturing towards the skee-balls.

               Pearl steps up and holds on in her hand.  “Basic geometry and physics,” she quietly says to herself.  She rolls the ball up the ramp and hits the highest scoring hole flawlessly.  She picks up another and does another flawless throw, and another, and another.  Eventually, Pearl runs out of skee-balls to throw.  “Oh.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize I used them all up.”  Tickets start spewing out of the machine by the hundreds.

               Sheena exclaims, “Oh you’re fine!  How were you able to get every single one in the hole?”

               Pearl slightly blushes.  “Oh, it was simple.  I just had to estimate the weight of the ball, the curve and slope of the ramp, and then do some math in order to calculate the force and angle of trajectory needed to score the highest.”

               Sheena starts picking up the tickets that are sprawled on the floor in front of the machine.  “I didn’t understand a single thing you just said but it sounded cool.”  Sheena puts in another coin and has Pearl go at it a couple more times, getting even more tickets racked up.  After a couple more uses, the machine ran out of tickets.  “Well,” says Sheena.  “I think this should get us a good prize at the counter.”  Pearl and Sheena walk back to the prize counter to exchange their tickets.  They insert them into a machine and it auto-counts the number of tickets.  The total came out to be 6050 tickets.  “Damn!  It didn’t look like that many!  Since you won them all, you can pick out the prize, Pearl.”

               Pearl steps up to the counter holding the receipt for the tickets from the counter.  The most expensive prize in stock was an electric guitar that costs 6000 tickets.  Pearl glanced at Sheena, who was browsing the prizes there were.  Pearl says to Mr. Smiley, “I’ll take the guitar.”

               He scoffs and says, “Yeah, like you actually got 6000.”  He looks at the receipt from Pearl and his eyes widen and a big smile forms on his face.  Through his smile, he says, “Oh, ok.  I’ll just get that down then.”  Mr. Smiley walks over to the step stool and takes down the guitar and hands it to pearl.  “Have a nice day, Pearl.”  Without blinking, Mr. Smiley walks back into a room behind the counter, out of sight.

               Sheena walks over to Pearl and sees the guitar in her hands.  It’s a sleek, jet black electric guitar.  It has a skull decal on the back too, and it comes with an extra pack of strings.  Sheena says, “Wow.  That is something.  Do you play?”

               Pearl stammers out, “Oh, no, I don’t.  It was just the most expensive so I thought I would get it.”  Pearl hands it to Sheena.  She feels it and plays a couple cords, obviously out of tune from sitting up there for so long.  Pearl looks at her face as she holds it and how she just lights up.  “If you like,” Pearl says to Sheena.  “You can keep it, if you like.”

               Sheena looks up at Pearl.  Pearl is shyly looking down at the guitar in Sheena’s hands.  Sheena excitedly says, “Really?!  I mean, are you sure?  I already have a couple guitars; I don’t really need another.”

               Pearl replies, “Go ahead.  I don’t have any use for it and neither to the other gems.”

               “Wow.  Thank you, Pearl…” replies Sheena.

               “Oh, it’s nothing, really.”  Pearl rubs her foot into the floor and looks down, holding her hands in front of her.

               Sheena puts the strap around her and swings the guitar onto her back.  She takes Pearl’s hand and moves her closer.  “Let me show you thankful I am.”  Pearl blushes bright blue all over her face as Sheena leans in to kiss her.  Pearl tenses up as their lips meet, but quickly calms down and leans into the kiss herself.  Sheena pulls back, looking down at Pearl’s face.  “I assume you’ve never done that either?”

               Still blushing, Pearl stutters, “I-I, uh, no, I h-haven’t.”

               Pearl looks up into Sheena’s big green eyes as she leads her out of the arcade and down the road.  She stops at a hotdog stand and order a couple hotdogs and hands one to Pearl.  “Oh, uh, sorry.  I don’t eat.”

               Confused, Sheena says, “You don’t eat?  Anything?”

               No.”  Pearl points to the gem on her forehead.  “I get all the energy I need from my gem.”

               Sheena replies, “Oh, that’s cool.  But you don’t eat… anything?”  She gives Pearl a wink.

               “Uh, I guess I could eat a hotdog this once.”

               Pearl begins to move the hotdog up to her mouth as Sheena stops her.  She chuckles as she says, “That’s not quite what I meant.  You really are new to this.”  Pearl laughs with Sheena, moving the hotdog away from her face with relief.

               Pearl asks, “So, what do you mean exactly…?”  Pearl never liked not knowing or understanding something.

               Sheena puts her hand to her hair, “Well, uh… it’s when you pleasure someone, ya know.”  Pearl still has a confused look on her face.  “It’s easiest to show you.”  Sheena pulls up an incognito internet window on her phone and searches, eating you out.  “Here, just, click the pictures and close it when you’re done.”  She hands her phone to Pearl.  She takes it and clicks on the images tab.  An array of images of naked woman comes up with, well, you get the picture.  Pearl’s face turns bright blue and quickly turns the phone off, handing it back to Sheena.

               Pearl starts saying, “Oh.  I, uh, was not expecting that.  I-I don’t know.  Uhh…”

               Sheena stops her.  “Sorry about that.  Say, how old are you?”  Pearl tells her.  “You must be kidding, right?”  Pearl’s face shows no sign of a joke as she shakes her head no.  “Wow.  So, you’re still a virgin, after that many years?”

               Pearl blushes again, looking down at her feet.  “Well, yeah.  I’ve never cared about the act of sex before.”

               Sheena smiles at her and says, “Well, how do you feel now?”

               Pearl’s brow furrows.  “I… I’m not sure.”

               Sheena takes Pearl’s hand again, “It’s ok.”  Pearl looks up to meet her blue eyes with Sheena’s.  “Let me show you, and we can go slow if you like.”  Pearl nods and Sheena leads her to her car.  They drive back to an apartment complex.  Pearl follows Sheena up the stairs and into her room.

               Sheena puts the guitar down in the corner where another guitar sits, next to a couple high powered amps.  She then turns to Pearl and slowly takes off her jacket.  She walks over to Pearl and sits her down on the bed.  Sheena gets onto her knees and starts to caress Pearl’s legs, slowly taking off her socks and shoes.  Sheena kisses Pearl’s legs lovingly and ever so softly, bringing Pearl’s face to a bright blue hue once again.  Sheena slowly moved up past her knee and to her yellow, skin-tight shorts.  Sheena lifts her head to meet Pearl’s gaze.  “Are you ok for me to take them off?”

               Pearl replies, “Oh my.  Uh, yes, you may.”  Pearl grabs the sheets she’s sitting on as Sheena begins to grab her waist, moving her hands to slide off Pearl’s shorts, revealing panties as blue as her face.

               Sheena asks, “And your shirt?”  Pearl takes a gulp of nervousness, but continues and nods her head yes.  Sheena slips her hands under Pearl’s shirt, lifting it up over and off her, revealing a similarly colored bra.  Sheena then steps back a little and slips her shirt off, throwing it to the side without losing eye contact with Pearl.  She goes back into Pearl, kissing her belly left, right, and center.  She stops for a moment to tell Pearl, “You’re ok to take my bra off,” then goes back into her.  Pearl looks down Sheena’s bare back to find where her bra straps connect.  Pearl reaches her hands over to her back, unhooking Sheena’s bra, letting it fall to the floor.  Sheena moves back for a moment, revealing her large breasts to Pearl.  She then advances towards Pearl to undo her bra, revealing Pearl’s small yet petite breasts.  Sheena smiles at the sight, only making Pearl blush more.

               Sheena lays Pearl back onto her back as she slips off her pants.  Both now only wearing their underwear, Sheena climbs on to Pearl, caressing her thigh and face deep in her chest.  By this point, Pearl is breathing heavy with every touch Sheena makes on her body.  Each grope by Sheena’s large and tough hands makes Pearl shudder with an amazing feeling.

               Sheena begins to move back down towards Pearl’s cute blue panties.  She softly bites at them, pulling them down softly and slowly until they are at her thighs, at which point Sheena just pulls them down and off, which makes Pearl gasp.  Pearl is already quite wet by now.  Pearl reaches for Sheena, grabbing her hand, holding it in hers.  She softly places it on her breasts, to which Sheena begins fondling her nipples, much to Pearl’s delight.  Sheena uses her other hand to continue caressing Pearl’s inner thigh, each movement moving closer to her vagina.  Once there, Sheena softly rubs her fingers up and down the hairless opening, causing Pearl to gasp more and breath heavier.  Sheena rubs her hands up and down, passing by the clitoris.  Gently pressing up against and squeezing it, too.  Not much longer and Sheena moves in with her mouth and tongue, licking up and down the vagina and sucking on it.

               As Sheena works away at Pearl, she uses her free hand to pleasure her own vagina, penetrating herself with her fingers until she orgasms.  By then, Pearl is about to orgasm, as her legs tense up and she squeezes Sheena’s hand that is laying on Pearl’s breasts.  At that point, Sheena stops and moves her head up to see Pearl’s face.  Her head is on her side and she is breathing heavy, eyes closed.  Sheena wipes Pearl’s juices from her face as she moves onto the bed with Pearl as she regains her strength.

               Sheena says, “Pearl, are you ok?”

               Pearl turns her head over to face Sheena and opens her eyes.  “I am.  I’m amazing; I transcend amazing…”  Sheena smiles and gives Pearl a kiss.  Pearl can smell and taste her own vagina for the first time.

               Sheena asks, “Do you want to continue, or is that enough for you?”

               “Is there more to be done,” Pearl replies.  “What else could you do after that?”

               Sheena smiles and gets up and opens her closet.  She pulls out a small bin of different things.  “I have a vibrator and a strap-on.  Which do you want to try?”  Pearl’s eyes widen and she is left speechless.  “I’ll just decide then, ok?”  Sheena looks at the bin for a moment then pulls something out and puts the bin back.  She walks up to Pearl, who is now sitting up and breathing normally now.  “This is a strap-on.  It’s meant to be like a dick, but for those without one if you catch my drift.”  She gives Pearl a wink and slips on the strap-on up her legs, tightening them once done.

               Sheena asks Pearl how she would like it to be done, but of course, Pearl doesn’t know much of anything still about sex, so Sheena ends up deciding for her.  Sheena sits down next to pearl and says, “Here.  Put one leg over me and face me.”  Pearl gets up and straddles across Sheena on the bed.  “Ok.  Now, I’ll have you slowly go down on the strap-on.”  Sheena grabs Pearl at the waist with one hand and the butt with the other.  The toy touches Pearl’s wet vagina and she shivers to the cold touch.  “It’s ok.  It will get warmer with use.”  Pearl slowly slides down onto the strap-on as it goes deeper into her.  Once down about half way, Sheena lifts Pearl back up, then down, then up, then down, until Pearl is doing it more herself.

               With each drop, Pearl makes a small gasp through her heavy breathing.  They keep going, and Pearl slowly moves down more until the strap-on is going all the way in, to which they pick up the speed, with Sheena moving her hips up and down more, and Pearl moving quicker.  Pearl wraps her arms around Sheena to keep her stability and they passionately kiss as Pearl goes up and down over and over.  Pearl moves her face off Sheena’s with their saliva connect their mouths.

               A couple moments of this passes as they continue; Pearl starts to moan louder as she orgasms on Sheena’s lap, strap-on deep inside her.  Pearl losses all her strength and falls forward onto Sheena.  Sheena responds by lifting her as much she can off her lap and laying her down.  Pearl lies there naked, sprawled out as Sheena takes the strap-on off and lays it on the floor.  She then proceeds to climb into bed with Pearl, cuddling close to her.

               After a few moments, Pearl’s breathing calms and she says, “I’ve never experience something like that before…”

               Sheena caresses Pearl’s face and smiles.  “That’s ok.  I’m glad I could be your first.”

               They both lie there till morning.  Sheena falls asleep not long after talking, but Pearl lies awake, feeling bliss after what she had just gone through.

               The next morning, Sheena awakens to find Pearl gone and a note in her place.  The note reads:

               “Dear Sheena,

               Thank you for the things you have shown me.  
               I truly appreciate the time that we had together.  
               Call the number I called you from if you ever want to talk or get together again.

               Love,  
               Pearl”

               Sheena smiles at the note and looks around to see her room much cleaner than it was the previous night.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, Garnet blushed and ran to her room because future vision ;)


End file.
